


Envious

by cashmerekats



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Makoharu, Implied ReiGisa, M/M, One Shot, One sided Kisumako, Other, idk request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is in a relationship with Makoto Tachibana. However, Makoto has always been somewhat oblivious and when Kisumi Shigino begins to flirt with him, Haruka can't help but be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

Makoto sat in class, working on a group assignment. Unfortunately, the teacher assigned partners this time, so Makoto wasn’t working with his boyfriend, like usual. Makoto’s partner was Kisumi Shigino, a typical pretty boy, and Haruka twitched as Kisumi fawned over Makoto.

"You’re so smart, Makoto."  
"Oh, _now_ I get it."  
"I’m so glad we got paired up."

On and on and on. Kisumi practically drooled over Makoto. However, the most annoying part of it was that Makoto didn’t even notice. Oblivious as always, Makoto just smiled back, and took the compliments, not realizing the undertones. 

“ _I’m so glad we got paired up,”_ Haruka mocked under his breath.

"Hm?"

Haruka looked at his partner, Yoshitaka Amamiya, and apologized, “It’s nothing. Sorry.” 

"Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"I’m fine. Let’s focus on this."

As Haruka worked with Yoshitaka, he kept stealing looks at Makoto and Kisumi. Currently, Kisumi was feeling Makoto’s arms, saying, “Oh my god, you’re so strong.”

Makoto chuckled, and said, “I work out sometimes.”

Nodding, Kisumi said, “I can tell. Wow. Tall and strong. You sure you don’t want to join the basketball team?”

Holding up his hands, Makoto said, “I can’t. I’m swim captain.”

Pouting, Kisumi said, “Awh, too bad. That means we’ll only see each other in this class.”

"I know. It’s too bad," Makoto said.

Standing up, Kisumi said, “Oh, you have something in your hair. Let me get it.”

Haruka growled, watching as Kisumi ran his hands through Makoto’s hair.  _His_ Makoto.

He snapped his pencil in half, but luckily it went unnoticed, as a fire alarm went off. Clapping loudly, the teacher said, “Remain calm. It’s a scheduled drill. Please line up, and head outside in an orderly fashion. You can finish your assignments tomorrow.”

Everybody stood up and began walking towards the door. Haruka tried to stand next to Makoto, but Kisumi cut him off. Haruka stood still, shocked.

_He cut me off!_

"Haha, the siren scared me! It’s so loud!" Kisumi laughed. 

Nodding in agreement, Makoto said, “Yeah, it really is loud. It’s hurting my ears.”

Grabbing his hand, Kisumi said, “Let’s go then!”

Haruka watched as the tow-headed boy lead Makoto outside. Huffing, Haruka followed the rest of his class.

* * *

After school, Haruka and Makoto walked, side by side, holding hands.  After awhile, Makoto noticed that Haruka was quieter than what was usual, and tried to start up a conversation.

"How is you and Yoshitaka’s assignment going?"

"Fine," Haruka remarked, brusquely.

"Me and Kisumi are doing well. He’s pretty funny."

Haruka glanced at Makoto, and looked away, “Is he?”

"Yeah, he’s nice too. He wants me to join the basketball team. He said that I’d be perfect for it. Something about my physique being just right."

"That so."

"Yeah, and Kisumi-"

Turning to him, Haruka said, sharply, pulling his hand away, “Well Kisumi sounds interesting Makoto. I’m  _so_ glad you’re having fun.”

Speeding up, Makoto called back, “Haru? Haru-chan, wait!”

Ignoring him, Haruka sped up, taking the turn to his house, before Makoto could catch up with him. Walking briskly, he got home, and threw his stuff down, saying, “I need a bath.”

* * *

The next day Haruka, for once, was ready when Makoto came knocking on his door. Opening it almost immediately, Makoto drew his hand back, saying, “H-Haru. You’re up early.”

"Let’s just get going, okay?"

"S-Sure."

The two walked in silence, until Makoto asked, “What were you so angry about yesterday?”

"Nothing."

"Yeah, you were. I brought up Kisumi and then you just stormed off."

"I just had a long day yesterday. That’s all."

Biting his lip, Makoto said, “Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?”

"I just had a long day. It wasn’t you." _  
_

"O-Okay."

* * *

Makoto sat at the lunch table, Rei and Nagisa across from him. Usually Haruka would be beside him, but Haruka was nowhere to be found.

After awhile, Nagisa asked, “Where’s Haru-chan?”

Shrugging, and biting into a sandwich, Makoto said, “I dunno. But I think he’s mad.”

"Mad? Why would Haruka-senpai be mad?" Rei asked.

"I don’t know. He’s really hard to read when he’s angry with me."

Nagisa looked at Rei, then at Makoto, asking, “Did you do something?”

"I don’t know!"

Just then, Kisumi walked up to the table, and said, “Hey, Makoto.”

Smiling, Makoto turned to him, saying, “Oh, Kisumi! Hey, sit down. This is Nagisa and Rei.”

Kisumi smiled at the two of them, and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Looking at Rei, Nagisa whispered, “Kiss me?”

Shaking his head, Rei whispered back, “ _Kisumi._ ”

Sitting down next to Makoto, Kisumi asked, “Where’s Haruka? Doesn’t he sit with you guys?”

Nodding his head, Makoto explained, “Usually, but I don’t kno-“

"There’s Haru-chan!" Nagisa interrupted.

Haruka walked over to the table, looked at everyone, and practically threw his lunch down. Sitting down, he said nothing, and Makoto said, “H-Hey, Haru-chan. You don’t mind that Kisumi is sitting here today?”

Biting into a rice ball, he said, coldy, “Not at all.”

Nagisa looked at Haruka, then Makoto and Kisumi, and finally Rei raising an eyebrow, who responded with just a shrug.

As the table ate, making small talk, Makoto gasped, looking at Kisumi’s lunch. “You have pocky?”

Nodding, and biting into a stick, he said, “Want some?”

Makoto nodded enthusiastically, and Kisumi chuckled. “Say aah.”

Opening his mouth, Kisumi placed the treat in his mouth, laughing as Makoto loudly bit down.

Rolling his eyes, Haruka picked up his lunch and walked away.

* * *

Finally back in class, Haruka watched as Kisumi flirted with Makoto. Laughing at practically everything he said, tracing his fingers on Makoto’s arms, and sitting extremely close to him. Even more aggravating, Makoto still didn’t notice.

Ignoring Yoshitaka for most of the period, letting him do most of the work, and just sulking. Finally, the bell rang, ending the period. Everybody gathered up their things, and began heading out the door.

Standing up, Haruka walked over to Makoto and Kisumi, quickly.

"Hey, Haru-"

Grabbing Makoto by the back of his neck, Haruka pulled him into a kiss. As Makoto mumbled something unintelligible, Haruka gave Kisumi a cold glare.

"Nanase!" The teacher scolded.

Breaking away, Haruka licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with Kisumi, and walked out.

As Haruka walked out of the school, Makoto ran after him, blushing. “Haruka! Haruka, what was that!”

Ignoring him, he kept walking until Makoto grabbed his hand, yanking him close to him.

"Haru, what was that? That was so embarrassing."

"Sorry, Makoto, I didn’t mean to make you look  _taken_ in front of Kisumi.”

Makoto stood with his mouth open, piecing what Haruka said together, and countered, “Kisumi? Is that what you’ve been so mad about?”

Hitting Makoto against the chest, Haruka said, “Why would I be mad that my boyfriend is flirting with Kisumi?”

"Flirting?! We w-weren’t."

"You were! And the worst part is that you were too dumb to notice it! You’ve spent the last two days with Kisumi practically draped over you."

Storming away, Makoto stood, shocked. “Haruka!”

Walking after him, Makoto tried catching up to Haruka, who was practically running. Finally he caught Haruka at the door to his house, pinning him against it, and panting.

"Haru…wa…wait," he panted.

"I didn’t mean to make you angry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know."

Haruka refused to make eye contact with him, so Makoto continued, “I didn’t know Kisumi was flirting with me, because I don’t care. I like you, Haru. Not Kisumi.”

"Well, I didn’t like how oblivious you were to it."

Smiling, Makoto said, “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

"You are."

"Please forgive me, Haru. I couldn’t live without you being mad at me. My beautiful Haruka not speaking to me? I would  _die._ ”

"Shut up…" Haruka said blushing.

Smirking, Makoto noticed the blush, and asked, “So do you forgive me?”

Haruka slowly turned to face Makoto, and said, quietly, “Sure.”

A thought crossing into his head, Makoto smiled and said, “You were jealous?”

Blushing, Haruka said, “N-No.”

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Makoto smirked, and said, “Would you be jealous if I did this to Kisumi?”

Picking up Haruka, Makoto kissed him against the door. Haruka was taken by surprise at first, but returned the kiss equally passionate. Wrapping his legs around Makoto, he broke away and said, “Maybe  _that_  would make me jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request for angejolras on tumblr.
> 
> You can reach me here, or at my tumblr, mahou-shouujo. I have some small drabbles there as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
